


My Favorite Person

by roosevelt



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cavendish isn't actually an asshole, Cavendish's POV, Dakota and Cavendish as agents, Dakota has feelings, First Kiss, God they're stupid, I definitely took liberties this time, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot, Possibly OOC, he's just bad with his emotions, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosevelt/pseuds/roosevelt
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish finally talk about their feelings.





	My Favorite Person

"Dakota, Please- " Cavendish's sentence drops off as he gets hit in the head, again. With more trash.

  
"Cav, I'm trying my best. He's just slippery!" This was not the first time they'd picked up an alien with the trash they were assigned to clean up, but Cavendish sincerely hoped it would be the last. If they could just catch this one, they could turn it in to Mr. Block, and move up the ranks of P.I.G. He could finally do work that actually mattered.

  
"Dakota, pull harder!" Dakota visibly tries, but one can only do so much when you're being pulled at top speeds behind an alien in a trash bag.

  
"You know," Dakota yells, straining, "you can call me Vinnie."

 

Cavendish almost loosens his grip on the bag. Almost.

  
"What?" Dakota grimaces as the alien speeds up.

 

"You can call me Vinnie. We've known each other long enough!" Cavendish gives the bag a good tug, but to no avail.

 

"Is this really a good time?!"

  
"Eh, I just thought- " The alien scuttles under a car, slamming Dakota and Cavendish into it. They scramble, dazed for only a second, before running after the moving bag.

  
“Oh, no you don't!" Cavendish yells, jumping on top of it. Dakota follows suit. They clutch the bag tightly, holding on to it even as the creature struggles. "I think we’ve got it this time!" Cavendish grins.

  
"Yeah," says Dakota, "Unless- " And then they’re encased in a traction beam. Of course. Dakota doesn't even try anymore- he lets go and rolls, escaping. Cavendish, obviously, does not give up so easily. He clings to the bag, but it slips through his fingers. The alien escapes into its ship, and the beam shuts off. Cavendish braces himself for the inevitable crash of concrete, for the bruises that will come later. He clenches his eyes shut, tucks in his arms and legs, and- he doesn't hit the ground. He falls onto something warm and soft, and opens his eyes to see Dakota laughing at him. He’s holding him, bridal style, and Cavendish can feel his face heat up.

  
"Let me down at once!" He chastises, trying his best to look stern.

  
"Okay, okay." Dakota does, rougher than Cavendish would have liked.

  
"You could be gentler." He huffs.

  
“Okay, jeez. I'm sorry I let you down a little too roughly after I stopped you from falling. I'll be gentler next time."

  
Cav knows he’s crossed a line. He knows he's being rude and critical of nothing. Cavendish doesn't blame Dakota for letting down hard or losing the alien- Cavendish never really blames Dakota for anything. He just can't let himself look weak. He has to keep his dignity, he has to keep his pride- and he can't let on that he's soft. He has to seem important, professional, dignified. Not like a subpar agent in love with his partner. Absolutely no one can know that he’s in love with his partner. He wants to stop this conversation where it is. He wants to apologize and make sure Dakota isn't mad at him, but he doesn't know how to do that. So instead, hating what he says as soon as it comes out of his mouth, he says,

  
“Well, you wouldn't have needed to catch me if you had just held onto the bag tighter. Honestly, it was a little selfish-" Dakota huffs out a disbelieving laugh.

  
“Yeah, Cav. Because it's always my fault." Dakota cuts him off, looking done.

  
‘No,’ Cavendish wants to say. ‘No, its always mine.’

  
"Well- " is what comes out instead.

  
"Will I ever be enough for you?" Cavendish freezes at those words. Dakota sounds so... Sad. That's not an emotion Dakota ever shows. Cavendish hates it, and he hates that it’s his fault even more.

  
"Dakota- "

  
"Do you even see me as a real person, Cav? Because you usually don't treat me like one." Dakota reaches under his glasses and wipes at his eyes with his sleeve, roughly, like he’s embarrassed. Cavendish's eyes well with tears, too, involuntarily. He did this. He made the man he loved more than anything in the world cry. He’s never cried in front of him before. He hates this. He didn't even think he was hurting Dakota- he thought his words just bounced off of him. He thought Dakota was indestructible. Knowing that he was wrong made him sick to his stomach. Appearances be damned- Cavendish had to fix this. It was time to swallow his pride.

  
"Dakota," he says, softly. "Vinnie,” he corrects. Dakota looks up at him, tearful eyes wide. “Vinnie, I’m so sorry. Yes, I see you as a person, of course I do! And I'm so terribly sorry that I’ve treated you so badly. You’ve done absolutely nothing to warrant it." Cav sniffles himself. He tries not to cry, because this isn't about him- he doesn't want to turn this around onto himself. Dakota deserves a true apology.

  
"You- you are the best agent I know. Every time I mess something up, you’re right there to fix it, and yet, I'm awful to you. I always pin the blame on you, because I'm so insecure abort my own merit as an agent. l've been horrible to you, Vinnie, and yet, you stayed. You are the best person l’ve ever known, and I’m so, so sorry. This isn't going to happen again. I’m not blaming you for my mistakes anymore. You mean too much to me, and l am sorry. I hope-" Cavendish's voice cracks a little, and he coughs, embarrassed- "I hope I can make it up to you."

  
Dakota looks up at Cavendish, tears slowly tracing their way down his face, then surges forward, catching Cavendish in a tight hug. Cavendish can feel him sniffle against his chest. He buries his face in Dakota’s hair. Their hug lasts for a rather inappropriate amount of time, though neither one cares. Cavendish feels Dakota's breathing even out.

  
"You’re the most important person in my life." Cavendish says, slightly muffled by the hair. Dakota unwinds himself from Cavendish and wipes his eyes, smiling.  
"You’re the most important person in mine, too. You're forgiven, by the way." Cavendish shakes his head.

  
"No, you can't forgive me yet. I've done too much wrong for that. You deserve better." “Eh," Dakota smiles. shrugging. "You’re Cavendish. What're ya gonna do,"  
"If I'm calling you Vinnie, you can call me Balthazar. It's only fair.” Dakota grins. “And I’m going to hold myself accountable!"

  
'Balthazar,' Dakota mouths to himself, looking far too excited about the name.

  
“And, erm, while I'm being honest, there's something I should probably tell you." Cavendish taps his fingers against his leg nervously. "I've become rather... Fond of you." He says, his cheeks tinged pink.

  
"Well, yeah. I'm fond 'a you too. You’re my best friend."

  
“No- you seem to misunderstand. I like you- romantically." Dakota frowns, not letting himself believe it. “Vinnie, I’m in love with you." Dakota, eyes wide, smiles.  
"Well, Balthazar," Dakota emphasizes the name in a way that makes Cavendish blush. "I'm really in love with you, too."

  
"Really?" Cavendish asks, incredulous.

  
"Yup." Dakota pops the 'p,’ grinning, and Cavendish melts. He bends down and kisses Dakota, threading his hands through his hair. Dakota wraps his arms around Cavendish's neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. When they finally come up for air, Cavendish grins, looking an equally happy Dakota in the eyes.  
“Vinnie," he says, lacing their fingers together. “You’re my favorite person."

  
“And you’re mine, _Balthy_.”

  
“Please don’t call me that,” Cavendish groans.

  
“Hm. I think I’ve earned it.” Dakota shoots Cavendish a cheeky grin.

  
Cavendish doesn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm just gonna say it- I don't love this one! But it's been sitting on my laptop for a week and I figured I might as well post it. I just think it's kinda messy and ooc. Hopefully the Dakavendish feelings made up for it though... Also, if you can't tell, I'm such a sucker for 'what're ya gonna do' (and people taking it literally). Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always super appreciated- I love having conversations with you guys! ❤️


End file.
